Headcase part deux
by Skydv8501
Summary: Jane has just awoken from her unconscious state and knows that she cant live without Maura in her life. Will Maura reciprocate her feelings and if so will they be able to make it last. Mostly just a fluffy story with a bit of angst for good measure. Rated T for now but that may change. Sequel to Headcase if that wasn't obvious from the title.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N The demand for a sequel floored me Some of you said that you felt it was best to leave it where it ended but I pondered it and felt like there was a lot of unanswered questions from the ending so a sequel you shall have. Please know that I claim no ownership of the Rizzoli and Isles characters or any character belonging to TNT and the Rizzoli and Isles world, I do claim ownership of this plot however captivating it may be.**

 **Chapter 1**

Jane walked in to Maura's house expecting to be nervous, but all she felt was the adrenaline flowing through her veins. Jane knew now that all she went through was just a product of her unconscious mind, but she knew that the only way her mind would have gone there is if she felt something for Maura. As soon as she awoke she knew that she felt love for Maura, she always has, she was just so scared of what that meant. Jane wasn't stupid she knew that they crossed the line on more than one occasion, friends don't sleep cuddled up, they don't spend every moment with the other and act jealous when someone new comes in to there life. Friends don't share the looks that they do, they don't touch in such a loving way that would lead any outsider to believe that there was more to their relationship than just friendship.

This gave Jane hope that Maura felt the same for her, if she didn't it would break Jane's heart. She wanted the life she felt with Maura, the home, the kids, and the lasting love. Jane straightened her clothes a bit trying to make her self look a little less like she just fell through a cat walk landing on a suspect. It was than that she started to feel the pain in her head, but she was not leaving here until she talked to Maura.

"Jane what is the matter, excuse my candor but you look like hell." Maura said as she followed Jane to the sofa, gesturing her to sit.

Jane waved her hand not wanting to ruin Maura's sofa with her dirty clothes. " I had a little incident when we executed the search for our suspect."

"Jane please sit you don't look well." Maura said.

Jane knew the adrenaline was going to ware off soon and she would feel like she had just been hit by a truck , so she said what she came here to talk about. " Maura I need to talk to you about us."

Maura visibly swallowed, she had been in love with Jane for quite some time, but had never made a move fearing what the outcome could be if Jane did not reciprocate her feelings. "You said that at the door, what about us do you want to talk about?"

"Maur I know what I'm about to say could possibly ruin our friendship forever but it's a risk that I'm willing to take considering the reward." Jane said as she slowly sat down on the edge of the arm of Maura's couch.

"Jane, are you sure your okay. Your posture says other wise, also your skin is increasingly becoming pale." Maura said as she noticed they way Jane gingerly sat down

"I'm fine Maur, now I need you to listen to everything I have to say before you speak can you do that for me." Jane asked.

"Why do I get the feeling that I'm not going to like everything I'm going to hear." Maura said as she sat down on the couch crossing her legs allowing her skirt to ride up a few inches, which did not go unnoticed by Jane.

" _Maura_...Please." Jane whined.

Maura lifted her hands in defeat. "Please speak, I wont interrupt."

Jane took a deep breath wincing at the pain that shot through her side as she did so. Maura instinctively made a move to move closer to Jane, but Jane held her hand up stopping Maura in her tracks. Maura sat back down with a huff, but nodded for Jane to continue. "Maura when I was out searching the warehouse for our suspect I had a small fall that left me unconsious..."

Maura was about to speak but Jane stopped her. "Maur you promised!"

"Okay." Maura said as she looked Jane over.

"While I was out I experienced something, something that made me realize that I cant hide any more. Maura I have said that I love you many times before and so have you, but I _need_ you to know that when I say _I_ love you...I mean _I_ love everything about you. I love you in a way that can never be stopped, I love you as much much more than just a friend and I know this must seem scary and out of left field, but I really need to know if you feel the same way. I know I just hit you with a bombshell. your best friend is in love with you, but I don't want to waste anymore time I want to spend my life with you Maura Isles and if that costs me our friendship I'm ok with that because there's no way I could go back to being just your friend, going back to watching you date other people it would tear my heart out. I need you in my life Maura I really really need you to be by my side so please say you feel the same, or at least that your willing to try to get there." Jane pleaded.

Maura had tears falling from her eyes. "Do you know what I was doing before you came over?"

Jane shook her head no gently as it hurt to turn her head." I was crying, I was crying for you. Jane I have been in love with you for some time now, I just never thought it possible that you would, could feel the same."

Jane slid down from the arm rest and moved closer to Maura smiling a great big Rizzoli grin. she placed one of her scared hands on Maura's cheek wiping at the tears with her thumb."You don't have to be sad anymore I'm here, I'm here maura and I have no intention of ever leaving" Jane said.

Maura closed the gap between the two woman and kissed Jane gently but passionately grabbing hold of her bottom lip and letting it go with a grin. "I would really like that, Detective." Maura said.

Jane laughed. "I cant believe this is happening, I need you in my life so bad."

"Badly." Maura said with a smile.

"You just cant help your self can you." Jane said as she closed her eyes tightly as a wave of pain hit her.

"Jane what happened to you at the warehouse...and don't bother sugarcoating it, it will only make me mad when I find out the truth, and you know I always find the truth." Maura said as she rubbed Jane's upper arms

"Ugh...I fought with the suspect and we fell through the catwalk down into a lower room, I landed on him so he took most of the hit." Maura gasped and was about to yell at Jane for being here and not at the hospital, but Jane held her hand up and interrupted her.

"Before you go all crazy anal doctor on me let me explain something. please." Jane pleaded.

"I'm not anal." Maura mumbled.

Jane just glared before speaking again. " So I was knocked out for a while..."

"Jane!" Maura yelled.

"Maura you agreed to let me explain." Jane said.

"That was before you told me you were unresponsive for who knows how long." Maura said.

"Frankie is outside he's going to take me to the hospital as soon as we're done here." Jane said as she pinched the bridge of her nose, the pain in her head beginning to increase.

Maura stood up and walked to the door. "WE'RE ARE YOU GOING." Jane yelled even though she regretted it after as it only increased the pain in her head.

"We are done here whatever we have to say to each other can be said later you need to be checked out thoroughly now Jane." Maura said as she put her shoes on.

"Should I even bother with trying to get you to see things my way." Jane said as she stood slowly holding her right flank.

Maura glared at Jane." No, you shouldn't. Now lets go I'll be by your side the entire time." Maura said as she opened the door noticing Frankie stepping out of his car.

Jane sighed. "So bossy."

"You love it." Maura said as she slipped an arm through Jane's helping her down the stairs.

Jane stopped at the bottom and turned to Maura." So when they ask what your relation is at the hospital what shall I say?"

Maura smiled. "You should tell them that I'm you're girlfriend."

"I was thinking more like fiancee." Jane said with a kiss to the corner of Maura's lips.

Maura stared at Jane finally a smile broke out over her face and she said. "I'd very much like that." Maura kissed Jane on the lips, it was a chaste kiss but it spoke volumes.

As the pair walked towards Frankie's car Maura helped Jane in than she slid in next to her in the backseat. Before closing the door she said. "Of course you do know this doesn't release you of a proper proposal Jane Rizzoli"

Jane laughed and said. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Frankie was turned around in his seat looking back at the two women. "Someone want to tell me what's going on." He said.

Jane and Maura looked at each other lovingly and Maura said. " Your sister is the love of my life and I hers."

"Yeah we finally pulled our head from our asses and are together now." Jane said which earned her a slap on her arm. "Language." Maura said.

"See bossy." Jane said.

Maura leaned over and whispered in to Jane's ear. "Wait until you get me in the bedroom."

Jane's eyes went wide and she looked at Maura right away causing a pain to shoot through her neck. Jane reached up and grabbed the sore spot. Maura giggled at Jane's reaction, Frankie still looked on in awe of these two woman he was happy they were finally truthful about their feelings to each other but couldn't believe it took as long as it did. He turned around and started the car mumbling. "Headcases."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Maura paced the floor of the waiting room she hated hospitals as weird as that may seem seeing as she works in a morgue, but there was just to many live patients around for her liking. There where germs and crying and to many people talking it was so much on her senses. Not to mention every time she's been in a hospital as of late its been due to one of her loved ones being gravely injured.

"Maura you have got to sit down Janie will be fine, she fell almost fifty feet and still got up and walked on her own accord. You can't take that girl down she's to stubborn."

"Fifty feet!" Maura exclaimed as she turned on Frankie.

"Give or take, but she's gonna be fine you'll see." Frankie said.

"Why was she allowed to come to my home and not taken straight to the hospital, surely Cavanaugh would have had something to say about that." Maura replied.

"Yeah uh he wasn't notified of it right away, I called when we arrived here." Frankie said sheepishly.

"You are all incorrigible you know that, down right incorrigible. what if she has a major head injury or internal injuries, time is of the essence with those types of injuries" Maura said.

"Come on Maura you know Jane she wouldn't listen to reason she said she had to see you and if I didn't drive her she was going to drive herself. When she has her mind set on something there's no talking her out of it, don't be mad." Frankie pleaded.

"Oh I am beyond mad...but I understand what you men about Jane she's like a dog with a biscuit." Maura said as she turned to look out for the doctor.

Frankie laughed. "uh it's bone, dog with a bone."

Maura glared over her shoulder at Frankie. "Really."

Frankie cleared his throat and mumbled "Never mind."

A little while later Jane came walking down the hallway towards the waiting room. Maura had to tell herself not to run to her to walk and save a little pride. But than Jane smiled her signature grin and pride be damned, Maura ran to her woman enveloping her in a hug. "Careful, careful Maur I have a few bruised ribs."

"Sorry."Maura said as she stepped back keeping her hands on Jane's forearms. "What else?" She asked.

"Just a small concussion." Jane said as she pushed a strand of Maura's hair behind her ear. "God your beautiful." Jane said.

"Don't deflect, what else is wrong and why are you walking around." Maura asked.

Jane laughed and pulled Maura closer bending slightly to look in her eyes." Listen to me I'm fine, a little banged up but otherwise fine ok."

"Can I be mad at you now?" Maura asked as she hugged Jane.

"Yes now you get to be mad, but just remember im injured here." Jane said.

Maura slapped Jane on the arm." How dare you leave the scene, you should of been evaluated right away. Do you know what could have happened to you, there's subdural hematomas, spinal fractures, internal bleed..."

Jane cut Maura off with a passionate kiss not even caring that they were standing in the middle of the hospital with people all around. Maura ran her hands though Jane's hair while Jane placed her palm on Maura's left cheek stroking her temple with her thumb. When they finally parted for need of oxygen Jane smiled and said." God I needed that."

"Yeah well that's the last you'll be getting from me Jane Rizzoli, I'm still mad." Maura said as she smiled and walked away.

Frankie walked up to Jane and laughed. "On the couch already, that's a new record."

"Shut it." Jane said with a laugh that caused her to grab hold of her bruised side. The pair followed Maura to the car, Jane held the door open for Maura and she slid into the back seat, she may be mad but she still wanted to remain close to Jane. Jane just chuckled and climbed in her self.

"Where to ladies?" Frankie asked as he stared through the rearview mirror.

Jane looked at Maura who was looking out of the window at nothing in paticular. Jane reached for her hand and Maura allowed her to hold on to it. Jane smiled and said. " To Maura's please."

Frankie drove to Maura's and when he arrived Jane looked to Maura and said. "are you to mad to talk to me, we still have a lot to discuss."

"Yes we do, Thank you for driving Frankie. Thank you for waiting with me as well." Maura said as she stepped out of the car and walked up to her front door waiting for Jane.

"Well this should be interesting." Jane said.

"Just remember how long you have waited for this, she's worth every ounce of trouble." Frankie said as he was turned in his seat looking at Jane.

"Yeah she is, thanks little brother." Jane said before she climbed out of the car and joined Maura at the front door.

Maura unlocked the door and stared at Jane before walking past her in to the house. " Geez this should be fun." Jane said as she walked in the house closing the door behind her.

Maura had walked to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge she twisted the cap off and took a swig before licking her lips and looking at Jane saying. "Speak."

"Speak, I'm not a friggin dog Maura." Jane said which she regretted as soon as the words left her lips. Knowing it would only make the situation worse.

Maura placed the water bottle down on the kitchen island and walked around stopping just short of Jane, pointing her finger in her chest." No a dog has better common sense than you do."

"Wow really!" Jane said as she snarled looking just as bit as angry as Maura was now. That's when Jane remembered what it was like, how it felt to hurt Maura and she didn't want to be responsible for that kind of pain again. Jane stepped back and ran her hands through her hair, taking as deep a breath as her bruised ribs would allow. She turned around and shook her hands out than rotated her neck trying to calm down. As she turned around she could finally see it, Maura wasn't mad she was scared, scared of loosing Jane. So Jane walked back towards Maura and looked her in the eyes and simply said." I was wrong, and I'm so sorry for that."

Jane watched as the anger dissipated from Maura's body which only left the scared, and frustrated Maura standing before her. Jane took one more step and tentatively reached her hand out placing it in Maura's, Maura's hand felt every inch of Jane's scared hand reminding herself that she was okay. Jane allowed Maura to let her fingers dance along her skin before finally lacing them with hers. Maura had her head down looking at the joined hands, Jane used her free hand to lift Maura's head by way of her chin. Jane than used that free hand to caress the silky skin of Maura's Jaw, cheek, nose, and finally her beautifully rosy lips.

"I promise I will never do that to you again, but I had to see you, I had to feel you in my arms." Jane spoke softly as they stood close to each other.

"I have no words to express the happiness I felt when you confessed your love for me, but why couldn't it wait, we have waited so long already, you could have been seriously injured. You have no idea what it does to me every time I see you in pain, I feel every bit of it." Maura said as she reached her free hand around Jane's neck pulling her closer.

"I know and I'm sorry, I promise things will be different from now on." Jane said as she brushed her lips past Maura's.

"Why should I believe you?" Maura asked as she moaned in to the touch of their lips ghosting by each other.

"Because you love me, and I would never do anything intentionally to destroy that." Jane said as she closed the minute distance between the pair's lips. Maura moaned in to the kiss, Jane ran her tongue along the bottom of Maura's lip gaining entry in to a mouth she had only dreamnt about tasting. As the pair broke apart they both began to laugh, it was a laughter filled with relief, need, and true happiness.

When the laughter died down Jane led Maura to the couch and sat her down their hands still intertwined. "So while I was out I had the craziest dream, vision, I don't know what to call it, but it's what helped me realize that I couldn't live with out you in my life another day." Jane said as she rubbed her humb across Maura's knuckles.

"Tell me about it." Maura said.

"You sure it's not the happiest of stories? It involves a separation, serious illness, and ultimately death" Jane asked.

"It's okay I want to hear it." Maura said.

"OK so it went like this..." Jane began to recount the story of what she remembered from her unconscious state. Maura listened to every word feeling all the emotion that Jane placed in to her words. She now understood why Jane wanted to see her right away, in her unconscious state Jane died and left behind Maura. Here she had the chance to be with her again and nobody was going to stop that.

 **A/N So I'm having some difficulty in my personal life which makes it very hard to write a love story right now. I apologize if that comes across in my writing I'm trying to distance myself from personal and professional but easier said than done. Thank you for your reviews they mean a great deal to me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N thank you for your up lifting reviews i appreciate them greatly. Hope you enjoy this chapter we're going to explore more of Maura's anger she may have forgiven Jane but she has not forgotten her putting her life in danger yet again.**

 **Chapter 3**

Maura was in the kitchen making some tea while Jane sat on the couch. Jane just finished telling her everything she experienced while unresponsive, some parts where harder to tell than others. Jane held nothing back though, she told Maura that they were separated and supposedly divorced, but Maura never filed the papers. She told Maura how the divorce was all Jane's fault she lied, kept secrets, and didn't trust Maura enough to know the truth. Maura listened intently , but Jane could sense the shift in her emotions. When Jane reached the end of her recounting of the events she believed she lived both woman were in tears.

At the end they sat there holding hands, and even though they were silent the abundance of emotion laid thick in the air. Maura released Jane's hands and wiped at her tear tracks on her cheeks with the palms of her hands. She than stood up pulling her skirt down and wiping at the material, and that's when she made her way to the kitchen to make some tea. Jane just sat there for a minute looking at the wall trying to get her emotions in check. Jane wiped at her tears and stood walking towards Maura, she stopped giving her plenty of personal space as Maura's posture was telling her she didn't want to be touched at that moment.

Jane took a breath and said softly."Maur talk to me."

Maura kept her head down and stirred her tea lowly with a spoon, but Jane could see that her hand was shaking and she was also using her other hand to hold herself up as it was placed on the counter next to her tea cup. "Please I know you, better than anyone I know what I just said was hard to hear, please talk to me." Jane tried once again to get Maura to respond.

Maura finally stopped stirring her tea and slowly lifted her head looking out side the kitchen window, she sighed and looked to Jane. " I'm afraid." She said quietly as a tear slipped from her right eye falling ever so gently on her cheek.

"Of?" Jane asked as she stepped closer daring to press her luck.

"Ending up like the us from your dream, there are so many similarities." Maura said.

"We wont, listen to me." Jane grabbed hold of Maura's elbow turning her body so they were facing each other. " I wont allow it."

"Jane..." Maura began but was cutoff by Jane.

"No, No Maura I wont live without you. I felt what it was like to have had you, do you get that. I had you than I lost it all I wont, I can't live without you. Please just let me prove to you that I can be better, I will be better. Maybe that's what the dream was all about, maybe I had it so that I could learn from it. I know god I know I'm not the easiest person to live with, but I will do anything for you just ask." Jane pleaded as she leaned in to Maura touching her cheek gently as if she didn't Maura may run.

Maura started to cry again, she allowed her body to become enveloped by Jane's strong arms. "I don't want to live with out you either Jane." The two woman stood there in the kitchen hugging fiercely. Jane kissed the side of Maura's head and said. "Than say you'll be mine forever, say you'll give me the rest of your life to love you."

Maura pulled out of the embrace and covered her mouth with her right hand leaving her left on her hip. "Jane...It's not that easy..." She was interrupted again.

"Do you love me?...Maura Isles do you love me, do you love the woman standing here in front of you pleading for your love, pleading for a chance at a happiness we both deserve, god do we deserve it." Jane said with her arms stretched out to her sides showing all of her.

Maura sobbed but shook her head yes."Yes? yes what? Speak to me Maura." Jane said as she dared step closer.

"Yes I love you." Maura said through her tears. "But loosing you would kill me, do you understand that?" She asked as she stepped back away from Jane.

"You wont loose me I promise..." Jane started to say.

"Jane... you fell fifty feet today, you should be dead, and that's not the first time you have had a brush with death." Maura yelled.

"Maura My job comes with risks I'm sorry I can't change that, I cant, but I can promise to stop putting myself in those situations if I can help it. I have something to live for now, I will do everything in my power to come home to you every night. Please don't let fear get in the way of the best thing that will ever happen to us." Jane pleaded with tears in her eyes.

Maura wrapped her arms around her torso and lowered her head. She finally shook it and looked back up in to Jane's eyes." You will come home to me every night?."

Jane smiled and walked over to Maura wrapping her lengthy arms around Maura's waist, "Did you just ask me to move on with you?"

Maura laughed. "You are insufferable."

"But you love me right?" Jane asked with a grin.

"Yes I love you, I have always loved you." Maura said with a smile and kissed Jane on the Jaw. Jane moaned at the touch, she than leaned back and looked at Maura and said. "So do you think I'm worth the risk, cause I won't ever give up on you so it would be much easier if you just agree to be with me right now."

Maura smiled and unwrapped her arms from her torso wrapping them around Jane's neck Kisiing her on the lips before saying. "Take me to bed than we will talk about it." Jane lifted Maura up in her arms smiling even though she was experiencing some pain in her side, and she said. "God yes."

Jane walked to two woman up the stairs and placed Maura on the bed gently, she than walked to the door and closed it locking it as well. "What are you doing?" Maura asked.

"Having your mother walk in on you is not something I want to live through again." Jane said with a chuckle as she walked over to Maura.

"How's a shower sound, I could really use one." Jane suggested.

"A shower sounds lovely." Maura said as she stood up and sauntered over to Jane, kissing her passionately.

After there very long and heated shower was over they moved to the bed. At first they just laid there in each others arms, looking lovingly at one another, allowing their naked bodies to combine. Jane ran the back of her hand down Maura's torso, leaving goosebumps in it's wake. "I need you to promise me something." Maura said.

"Anything." Jane replied.

"Never let this feeling end." Maura said.

"Never." Jane responded.

Maura rolled Jane over straddling her hips, slowly moving her body in the opposite motion of Jane. She leaned down and captured Jane's lips with her own leaving no room for any mistake on what her intentions were. Jane smiled in to the kiss, and said." I love your body."

"Show me how much you love it." Maura said seductively.

"You have no idea what you just started." Jane said as she flipped Maura over

"I'm more concerned with how you finish." Maura said with a laugh.

"Do you have anywhere you need to be?" Jane asked.

"No." Maura said quizzically.

"Good cause this is gonna take a while." Jane said as she began to kiss Maura's collarbone and shoulder.

Maura ran her hands through Jane's hair gripping tightly. "God yes." She said.

Maura and Jane went at it for hours both lying in a tousle of sheets and sweat. Both were breathing hard and looking at the ceiling, Jane was the first to turn her head to look at her lover. "Something is still on your mind." Jane said.

Maura stared up at the ceiling while saying."And you know this because." She said as she turned to look at Jane.

"Because I know you, better than anyone." Jane said.

"I can't help but have some trepidation about being with you Jane." Maura said sadly as she placed her hand on Janes cheek.

"But?" Jane said.

"I want to give us a try, I want to know what it feels like to be with you, but you have to promise me you'll take better care of yourself. I also need you to know that I may have forgiven you but it's going to be hard to forget everything that has happened."Maura said.

"I get it, I do. I'm gonna do better you'll see." Jane said as she kissed Maura's hand.

"I believe you will, especially once I have a word with Korsak and Frankie." Maura said with a smile.

"Maura, really." Jane whined.

"If you wish to enjoy my company any longer you wont fight me on this. I'm not one to be trifled with." Maura said as she stood and walked naked to the bathroom.

"What have I got my self into." Jane asked her self with a grin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **A/N This chapter will be rated M for those who don't like such things you may want to skip this chapter. The song I picture playing by Elle King is under the influence, great song. I claim no ownership of Elle King's music or Rizzoli and Isles characters, I claim ownership of this plot.**

Maura stood just inside the doorway to her bedroom covered in a silk robe. Jane and she stayed in bed all day making love, she wasn't due back to work until morning, but she wasn't sure how she was going to leave Jane. She surmised this must be what it felt like to be a teenager in love as she was never fortunate enough to experience love at such a young age.

Maura looked at the slender form lying among her sheets and let a quiet chuckle escape her lips which was immediately covered by her tender fingers. She was just so amazed that she was the lucky one who won Jane Rizzolis heart, she felt high she was so happy in love. Maura knew she was risking a lot by being with Jane, her heart, mind, and body were all at risk buy being with her, but she wouldn't have it any other way. She was foolish to have even thought for a moment that she could stay away from the naked woman in her bed. She could no more stay away than she could hold her breath for an eternity, she was drowning in Jane's love and had no need for rescue.

Jane rolled over slowly when she sensed Maura at the door, she saw her standing there with her fingers to her lips, smiling and staring straight through her. Jane knew she was deep in thought, Jane stood and let the sheet slide off her naked form, she walked up to Maura placing both hands on either side of her body, resting them on the door frame and whispered in Maura's ear. " I hope I always wake to this image." Jane ended the whisper with a kiss to Maura's temple, it was a ghost of a kiss so much so that Maura leaned her body closer to Jane's lips just to feel more of her lover.

Maura's smile grew in size as she felt her love's body close to hers. "What image would that be?" She asked as she ran her hands up Jane's chest and wrapped them around her neck, pulling her close enough to combine their body heat and causing her to sigh at the familiarity and comfort of it.

"You, smiling." Jane responded before placing a passion filled kiss upon Maura's lips.

In between their moans was the sound of Jane's phone ringing, Jane growled and turned her head to look at the offending object. "Are you going to answer that?" Maura asked wanting to see if Jane would already put her job before their relationship even if it wasn't fair of her to do.

"Nope..I'm out on injury for the next week, so they can leave a voice mail, I'm all yours." Jane said with a smirk. As she moved to continue on with her make out session with Maura. Her phone began to ring again, Jane rolled her head back and growled. "Ugh...come on."

"Jane it may be necessary for you to answer it." Maura said, even though she didn't want to stop what they were doing, or start their relationship on such a start.

"No, no I don't need to answer it it's just my ma. Frankie must have spilled about our new relationship status and now she wants to bother us about marriage and grand babies." Jane said as she sulk over to her phone looking at the screen."Yup it's her."

"Or maybe she want's to make sure you are okay after hearing about your on duty injury...again." Maura said as she walked over to the bed sitting down next to Jane.

Jane turned her head looking at Maura."What's that about?" she asked.

"What?" Maura responded.

"Again, you added again to the end of your sentence. I thought you said we were going to try to move on from the past." Jane said.

Maura went to stand up when Jane grabbed her wrist stopping her. "Don't walk away." Jane said.

Maura turned to Jane and was about to talk when her phone began to ring again. Jane yelled, "Really." Before moving to shut her phone off.

"Jane don't, she's worried, don't ignore her." Maura said as she grabbed the phone from Jane's hands and pressed accept handing the phone back to Jane.

"Hello ma." Jane said as she rolled her eyes.

Maura watched as Jane inched the phone further away from her ear with every word Angel spoke, and it was very easy to hear what she was saying as she was yelling very loudly. Maura knew the anger Angela must be feeling, Jane had been careless again and it could have cost her her life. Jane said she understood the pain and frustration that she has put Maura and her family through, but Maura was still cautious, after all Jane had a history of letting the job take precedence in her life, why should she believe now would be any different.

Maura sat there and watched Jane getting berated over the phone. A part of her felt bad for Jane, the rest of her just felt like laughing. Here was a grown woman looking like she was fifteen again and was literally scared, Angela was laying in to her about not only not telling her of her injuries but also her change in relationship with Maura. Jane tried to open her mouth to talk but every time she did she was cutoff, Maura chuckled. Jane turned her head and mouthed seriously at Maura, Maura shrugged her shoulders and whispered "You had it coming."

Jane's mouth dropped open and she covered the phone with her hand so she could say to Maura. "Wait till she gets a hold of you."

Maura stopped laughing which caused Jane to chuckle. "No ma I'm not laughing at you, Maura she, never mind. Look Ma I'm really sorry I am, and I know we have a lot to talk about. How about you and I have breakfast tomorrow morning we'll talk then, ok."Jane said apologetically.

Maura stood up and walked down to the kitchen stopping in front of the refrigerator, intent on making dinner for Jane and herself. After a few minutes she heard the stereo being turned on, a artist that she had just come to love was playing, Elle King. Maura felt two long, strong arms being wrapped around her waist, she shut her eyes and smiled at the familiarity of home that Jane's touch brought to her. Jane moved Maura's hair to one side so that she could have access to Maura's neck. Maura Began to moan at the touch, she grabbed Jane's hands and washed them over her body leaving her left on the inside of her thigh and the right on her left breast. Jane massaged both points, causing Maura to sway along to the sultry sounds coming from the stereo. Jane smiled and moved along with Maura, Maura released her hold on Jane's hands and untied her robe allowing Jane to pull it back off her shoulders, falling to the floor.

Jane Placed both of Maura's hands palm down on the refrigerator before slowly lowering her body kissing every bit of skin she could on her way down. She grabbed hold of Maura's left leg and slowly brought it back up with her resting it over her left arm. She to placed her palm on the front of the fridge, she than grazed her right hand over Maura's butt before moving it to her core. She played with the opening of Maura's core for a bit gathering fluid before entering Maura with three fingers. Maura screamed in pleasure when Jane entered her fully, Jane was slow and gentle at first making sure to curl her fingers upon exit hitting Maura's g-spot every time. Maura spread her fingers across the fridge and used all her strength to keep her self standing, the sensation she was feeling as Jane fucked her from behind was like free falling for the first time.

Jane moved very slowly and sensually biting down on Maura's bare shoulder along the way. Maura was astonished by Jane's skill, she was not only reaching her g-spot but also hitting her clit with her thumb every time. Maura turned her head and kissed Jane on the mouth panting and moaning while dancing her tongue along Jane's lower lip. Maura continued to kiss Jane as she demanded. "Harder Jane, fuck me harder. I need to cum."

Jane fulled by Maura's words worked her pussy hard. Maura screamed and writhed in pleasure, until she began to stiffen than all of a sudden she ejaculated and fell down in Jane's arms, Jane lowered them to the floor. "That was the best orgasm ever!" Maura panted as she ran her hand through Jane's hair kissing her on the corner of her lips.

"Yes!" Jane said as she pumped her fist.

"Ever so modest." Maura laughed.

"Hey when you make a woman ejaculate and collapse in your arms, you get to brag a little." Jane said as she brushed Maura's hair back behind her ear.

"Mmmm, I suppose you are right." Maura smiled shyly, she had never been able to achieve female ejaculation with any lover before.

"Aint I always?" Jane said smugly

Maura smacked Jane's arm and said. "You most definitely are not, but I love you anyway."

"Thank you." Jane said.

They both sat there in a sated heap for a while until Maura began to shiver. Jane stood up lifting Maura along the way, she carried her to the couch and covered them both with a blanket. Jane laid with her back to the front of the couch and Maura laid with her back to Jane's front. Maura was playing with the tassel of the blanket when Jane said. "You still worry about me and my job don't you?"

Maura stopped playing with the tassel and grabbed Jane's arm pulling it tighter across her torso. " I'm trying not to."

"Love, it's ok. I will prove to you that I can put you and my family before work. I will prove that our love means more to me than the job, but you have to understand that I am a cop. I will always be a cop, and sometimes things happen beyond our control. So no matter how careful I am, one day that call could come, can you be with me knowing that. Cause after tonight I'd like to put this behind us, I can't be with you if I'm afraid that my job will break us. I need someone who will stand by me no matter what the cost, and let me remind you that the cost is a big, huge, what if, not a, will happen someday." Jane said as she kissed Maura's shoulder.

Maura rolled over to face Jane and said." I love that you are who you are, and if you say that you are going to change and take better care of your self than I believe you, because I know you and I know you would never lie to me. I accept that the job has it's risks, but I am prepared to take those on because I love you. Without you I am not whole, without you I am not alive, so consider this the last time we talk of this matter."

"I love you." Jane said.

"I love you too." Maura said. "Now how bout we get something to eat because I am famished."

"Pizza?" Jane said.

"Salad." Maura said.

"Pizza and salad." Jane replied.

"You are impossible." Maura laughed." Fine pizza after salad."

"Deal."Jane said as she laughed along with Maura.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Maura walked in to the BPD the next morning refreshed and looking forward to what may come. She walked with a stride that spoke of her confidence and belief in herself. Her head was held high and hand held on to her purse loosely, she had not a care in the world is what any outsider looking in would think. As for the truth of the matter Maura was not concerned with anything at the moment she just had the most amazing morning sex with Jane and as far as she was concerned her life was just now beginning.

Maura had managed to leave the house before Angela came over so she was happy that she had escaped the intrusion in to her personal life for now. She was happy though that Jane would be getting a lecture from her mother on the risks she takes with her job. Maura was happy she truly was , but there was this nagging thought in the back of her mind that kept creeping into the forefront of her mind. The problem was that Jane has promised to take better care of herself before and she has failed. Maura didn't want Jane to fail this time she couldn't handle it, she couldn't handle being lied to by the one person she trusts most in this world.

Maura shook her head of the thought, Jane had promised to take ever precaution so she was just going to have to believe her this time. That of course didn't mean that she still couldn't make sure Jane's closest partners knew that Jane was to take it easier from know on, of course this probably would not go over well with Jane, but she has promised to give you the life you have been dreaming of so be damned with the consequences, she thought. Just as she was about to step on the elevator she heard Frankie's voice. " Hi Maura, how's Jane?"

"Hello Frankie, Jane is doing just fine. I'm glad I ran in to you I was just on my way up to the bull pen to talk to you." Maura said as she stepped in to the elevator and pressed the up button.

"O..Kay I was actually on my way out so." Frankie said

"That can wait." Maura said as she stared matter of factly at Frankie.

"Can it?" Frankie questioned.

"Yes, it's eight am you were just on your way to get coffee and donuts for yourself and Sgt Korsak were you not?" Maura said.

"Yes, but..."Frankie said.

"And seeing as your pupils are dilated and your unable to stand still I'd say you have already had your allotted days worth of caffeine." Maura said as she gestured towards Frankie.

"Yeah I guess I have had a few to many cups." Frankie said as he stepped back resting on the side of the elevators wall.

Just than the doors of the elevator opened and Maura stepped out and walked towards the bullpen with Frankie following her. Korsak looked up when he heard her heels on the floor, " Hey doc..." Vince started to greet Maura but was cutoff by Maura

"Sargent Korsak can you and Frankie please explain to me why Jane was allowed to leave the scene of an incident where she fell approximately fifty feet?" Maura said as she placed her purse down on a chair that sat besides Korsak's desk, she placed her hands on her hips.

"Whoa doc, listen I know your mad I get it I've seen you around Jane enough to get it, but Jane was very adimit about seeing you." Korsak said as he turned in his chair looking from Maura to Frankie.

"What you two fail to realize is that Jane could have had a serious head bleed or internal injuries and by allowing her to procrastinate in seeking medical treatment you could have aided in he demise." Maura said sternly.

"Okay listen Maura I know your mad , but seriously your mad at the wrong people. Jane does what Jane wants, and that meant seeing you at that exact moment." Frankie said as he stepped closer to Maura.

Maura wrapped her arms around her waist and shook her head she looked at both men and said. "You just don't get it do you...you have more power over that woman than you think you do. Korsak she looks up to you as a fatherly figure and you Frankie she admires you greatly, if the two of you told her no, told her she needed to be checked on first, she would have listened. Did either of you really tell her that, did you look her in the eyes and say no?" Maura questioned.

Both men looked at each other taking in the information they were just given, the thought of Jane being hurt because she's stubborn and they gave in to easy was a hard pill to swallow. Korsak stood up and walked over to Maura." What do you need us to do?" He said.

Maura unfolded her arms and said. "I need you two to take better care of her, she is important to me, as she is to a lot of people. She has promised to take less risks with her life, but I need you two to make sure she keeps that promise. If she doesn't I don't have to tell you what it would do to her, she's not a cat she doesn't have many more chances before one day she can't walk away from one of these risky situations."

"We can do that Maura, and we're sorry. We let you down, we let Jane down, and it wont happen again." Frankie said.

"Thank you Frankie and you Vince, I truly appreciate your understanding." Maura said as she accepted hugs from both Frankie and Krosak.

Maura picked up her purse and walked over to the elevators proud that she was able to say what she needed to and have both men support her. Now all she had to do was notify Jane that she did so before she heard from anyone else or her anger would probably be triple of what it would be. Maura walked in to her office and set her things down by her desk turning her computer on and than rifled through her purse to find her phone, she texted Jane.

 _Maura  
Are you still with your mother?_

 _Jane  
Yes  
she's gone from hating me to loving me for bringing a doctor in to the family :)_

 _Maura  
you can tell me all about it tonight when I get home, I love you!_

 _Jane  
How bout I tell you over lunch I have to come to the station to fill out some reports._

 _Maura  
Sounds like an excellent plan, but first I have to tell you something but I don't want to do it over a text._

 _Jane  
Should I be worried?_

 _Jane  
Maura should I be worried answer me_

 _Maura  
You may get a little mad._

 _Jane  
I'M CALLING RIGHT NOW_

 _Maura  
No, Not with your mother there_

 _Maura  
Jane_

Maura's phone began to ring she didn't even need to look at the screen to know who was calling. "Hello Jane."

"What do you have to tell me?" Jane asked.

"Why hello to you to." Maura said.

"Maur let's skip the pleasantries till after I stop pacing the floor of your bedroom." Jane said.

"Jane I need you to calm down it's not as bad as you are allowing your mind to think." Maura said.

"Than what is it?" Jane asked.

"Well...this morning when I arrived at BPD I had a small talk with Frankie and Vince." Maura said.

"About." Jane asked.

"I reprimanded them for letting you leave the scene two days ago, and I also asked them to keep a better eye on you." Maura said hesitantly.

Jane was quiet for a while which scared Maura." Jane say something, please."

"Why." Jane said in a soft tone which only scared Maura more.

"Why what?" Maura asked in return.

"Why did you do it, why did you talk to them." Jane asked in a neutral tone.

"I,I did it because I love you Jane. I did it because others love you and none of us will fair very well if you endanger yourself again and the outcome isn't as favorable as it was two days ago. I also need to know that there are people out there watching you the way I would, because in reality Jane your job scares me. I can't send you off unless I know that there is someone that will take care of you, so that you can come back to me, can you understand that?" Maura asked as a tear escaped her right eye.

"Maur...I know my past speaks for my future, but as I've told you I am gonna do everything differently from now on. Don't you think I want to come home to you every night, I don't want anything to get in the way of that, ever. I appreciate you looking out for me and I cant be mad at you for that, but Maur you have to let this go now please. My job is what it is and shit happens, I have told you and will continue to tell you that I'm through with taking risks, and you have now talked to my coworkers to get them to watch my back. So if all that is not enough for you please let me know now, don't let me get four years in to this relationship, a couple of kids later and than tell me that you can't handle my job anymore. We're a package deal the job and I, take it or leave it, so what's it gonna be Maur take it or leave it." Jane said in a neutral tone even though every ounce of her was screaming do not give her an ultimatum, what if she says goodbye.

Maura was now crying she took in every detail of each word spoken by Jane, but now she had to look into her self for what she truly wanted. Did she have it in her to live a life with a homicide detective, did she have it in her to not worry every time Jane stepped out the door. Could she live a life without worry or would it be constant and nagging like a thorn in your foot. Could she just let it all go and trust in Jane, trust in her friends and family to keep her safe. Could she bring children in to the mix and would they have the same fears if so how would she be able to alleviate them if she could no more rid herself of her own fears. Maura took a deep breath and looked at the framed picture of Jane and herself that she kept on her desk, the two were hugging and smiling. She relized at that very moment when confronted with the finality of a choice she knew her answer, one that she knew she would be able to live with, now all she had to do was say it out had fallen

Maura placed the phone in between her shoulder and jaw so she could wipe at the tears that had pooled around her eyes, making her vision blurry. She took a deep breath and was about to speak when Jane said. " Maura please say something."

"Jane I made a decision, one that I can live with without question."

"And?" Jane asked.

"I need you in my life Jane, I would love to be yours forever." Maura said with a smile as she could hear Jane moving around vigorously on the other line, fist pumping she could only imagine.

"Oh thank god Maur, thank god. You wont regret this I promise, oh god I wish you were here so we could celebrate." Jane said seductively.

"Really, well I could always come home for lunch." Maura said.

"You could." Jane said with a huge grin.

"I'll see you in a few hours love." Maura said with a grin of her own.

"I'll be waiting anxiously, I can't wait to hold you again." Jane said.

"Neither can I, goodbye Jane." Maura said.

"Goodbye Maur." Jane said. After jane hung up the phone she stood there smiling looking off into the room. She was happy for the first time in her life she was truly happy. Just than she felt a liquid falling from her nose as she put her fingers to her nose and drew them back she noticed blood covered her finger tips. She didn't think much of it as she has had nose bleeds in the past, she walked in to the bathroom to get some tissue to help stop the blood flow. As she looked in the mirror it was as if someone grabbed hold of the room and spun it on its axis Jane grabbed hold of the sink to catch herself from falling, but was to dizzy to stay up right. Jane fell to the ground, her head was pounding with pain her phone had fallen away from her when she fell to the ground, she tried to reach for it knowing she had to call someone seeing as she sent her mother home. Just as her fingers were in reach of the phone Jane passed out,there she laid on the heated tile floor of Maura's en suite, alone and unresponsive.

Maura was unaware of what was taking place at her home. She was getting ready to perform her first autopsy of the day, eager to get it over with so that she could spend the afternoon with Jane. Maura gowned up and put her gloves on before turning on her stereo with a small remote. As the classical music filled the room Maura smiled she was happy and planned on showing Jane how truly happy she was in a few hours. "Soon my love." Maura whispered. Maura started the autopsy, about two hour's later she was finished. All that was left now was the paperwork which could wait until she got back from her lunch date with Jane.

Maura pulled up to the house and checked her image in the drivers vanity mirror. She wasn't sure why but she felt nervous. Maura grabbed her bags and walked up to the house, as she entered the home it was extremely quiet. Maura called out for Jane. "Jane I'm home."

"Jane." Maura called out once more after receiving no response.

Maura placed her bags on the kitchen island, and set off looking for her love. Jane was obviously not in the living room our kitchen, so Maura walked up stairs to her bedroom to see if Jane was in there waiting for her. Maura opened the bedroom door and found nothing. The bed was made perfectly as it was this morning before she left for work, she look over at the en suite door which was closed she slowly made her way over to the door knocking but getting no response. She slowly turned the knob and opened the door, Maura let out a gasp at what she saw and tears began to pool around her beautiful hazel eyes.

"Jane." It came out as a soft whisper.

"I wanted to do something nice for you." Jane said as she stood behind Maura wrapping her arms around Maura's waist. Jane kissed the spot where your neck meets your shoulder, than rested her head there

Maura wrapped her arms over Jane's and said."Do you plan on joining me in this bubble bath?"

"Hell yes!" Jane said with a smile.

Maura turned in Jane's arms and began to kiss her passionately She began to run her hands through Jane's hair and felt Jane wince. "What's the matter?" Maura asked as she pulled away.

"I passed out earlier and fell I think I hit my head, again, cause it hurts pretty bad." Jane said as she released her hold on Maura.

Maura frowned and said. "Why didn't you call me right away? Jane we talked about this..." Maura was cut off by Jane.

"Before you get to mad at me I didn't call because I just woke up around fifteen minutes ago, and I called my doctor he says the dizziness that caused me to pass out was most likely brought on by all our...strenuous activities lately. I'm supposed to lay low for a bit and if I have another episode he said to call him and he'll run another scan. I planned on telling you right away, it's just that you look so good and I missed you." Jane said as she reached for Maura, her hand was slapped away by Maura as she stepped back.

"No Jane you don't get to be all, all sexy and sincere and get out of this so easy." Maura said with a pout.

Jane smiled and stepped closer to Maura with a pout of her own. "Maur I thought you like it when I'm sexy." Jane said with a grin.

"Stop, you heard your doctor all our sexual intercourse has led to your syncope episode." Maura said as she tried in vain to put up a fight as Jane began to pull down the zipper of her dress and allow it to fall to the floor leaving her standing there in a lace bra and matching thong.

"Why cant you just say sex Maura, or fucking, or even making love." Jane said as she began to pepper Maura's chest with kisses.

"Cause I know how much it pisses you off." Maura said with a grin as she slide her hands up Janes arms and wrapped them around her neck.

"You're gonna pay for that." Jane said as she moved her mouth over Maura's laced covered nipple.

"I cant wait!" Maura said as she threw her head back and moaned. Jane striped her clothes off and than stepped in to the bath curling her finger at Maura telling her to join her. Maura bite her bottom lip and removed her bra and panties before stepping in the tub. Jane interlocked her fingers with Maura's before they both sat down slowly in to the hot water. "Jane we have to take it easy you heard the doctor." Maura said.

"Yeah real easy." Jane said with a devious smile before claiming Maura's lips as her own.


End file.
